DNAngel Days
by Runa Isami
Summary: Dark is a top student and very popular at school. Until Krad transferred and has his cover blown by a school newspaper scandal about his cross dressing. Will dark's reputation stay the same?  DarkxKrad btw
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_It was a summer day on a beach and Dark Mousy was sitting on the sand underneath a umbrella with a girl with blonde hair._

"_This is nice isn't it?" Dark asked._

"_Yes." The girl answered._

"_So, shall we kiss?" Dark asked._

"_Of course." Said a man's voice and he turned to see a guy's face instead of a girl's face puckering up for the kiss._

_Dark screamed as he leaned in._

He heard his alarm was ringing when he sat up in his bed and screamed from the horror he saw in his dream.

He noticed his surroundings and saw it was his room and sighed in relief. He reached over and turned off the alarm.

"That was fucked up." He said.

He got out of his bed and went over to the bathroom and started to get ready for school.

_Hello, I am Dark Mousy and I'm 16 years old. I am a sophormore at the Celestial Angels Academy. I'm top student, best athlete, and also a major lady's man with women coming at me at every corner and also greeting me and waiting for me before and after school. _

He finished up breakfast and clapped his hands and said, "That was a great meal! Now onto school!"

He got up and grabbed his bag and took one last look in the mirror and made a few last minute adjustments and left his apartment.

_Walking out that door that day was somehow telling me that today is going to be a weird one._

In a mansion across town, a person came down the stairs in a girl's uniform with blonde hair pulled back into braids.

"Good morning Sir Krad!" the maids exclaimed.

"Sir Krad, are you sure you should be wearing a girl's uniform?" one of them asked.

"Oh Minmei, Iyou know ever since I lived in the last town I was always comfortable in girl's clothing especially in the uniforms?" he responded.

"But, we always thought you would look so dashing in a boy's uniform and clothing!" one of the other maids exclaimed.

"Save that for faerie tales!" he told them.

The girls sighed in unison.

"Is my bag ready?" he asked.

"Yes sir." One of the maids answered as she came with it.

"Thank you Minowa, here I go!" he exclaimed and left the house and went into a limousine.

_I am Krad Hikari, I'm 16 years old. I moved to Celestia from over seas and will be attending the Celestial Angels Academy. Ever since I was in elementary school, I always loved wearing girls' clothing because it fits me so well and I always find it so cute! One problem though, I seem to have a lot of guys hit on me rather than girls, except for my maids of course! Hopefully that will change once I arrive at the school._

Dark arrived at the school just in time for the first bell and some of the usual girls to show up, Mio Hio, Towa Kishimura, and Freedert Solomon, to greet him.

"Morning girls!"

"Good morning Dark!" they said in a chorus.

"How is my little fan club doing today?" he asked as he walked with them.

"Doing very well!" Mio exclaimed.

"How about you?" Towa asked.

"Well, not so good." He answered.

"What?" they all exclaimed.

"What do you mean by not so good?" Freedert asked.

"Well, I had a nightmare last night." He answered.

"A nightmare?" Mio asked.

He told them the whole dream and when he was finished, all the girls had disgusted faces.

"How could that happen?" Towa asked.

"I don't know, but I think the dream's telling me that something weird is about to happen and that it's going to be today." He answered.

"Whoever this person is will not go near you!" Mio exclaimed.

"Guy or girl!" Towa exclaimed.

"If they do, they have to go through us!" Freedert exclaimed.

"Kind of like Risa Harada?" They turned to see Risa running over to them.

"Great the stalker decides to show up." Towa said.

"Hi Mr. Dark, do you have any plans tomorrow?" she asked.

"I think he's going to be with us you little bitch!" Freedert answered.

"Now ladies, let me answer." Dark said and turned to Risa. "No, why?"

"Well, the yearbook committee wanted to do a segment of the hottest guys that go to this school and I was wondering if you don't mind if you can pose?" she asked.

"No way! You serious?" Towa asked.

She nodded and said, "It will be nice if you did!"

"Sure, why not? All the girls seem to swoon when I always come around." He answered.

"Great! Drop by the yearbook club after school tomorrow!" Risa exclaimed and walked off.

The girls squeeled.

"I guess you three are happy with my response." He said as he started to walk again.

"Evven though we hate it when Risa Harada stalks you, but the yearbook spread sounds really awesome!" Mio exclaimed.

"I am so glad you were chosen!" Freedert exclaimed.

He smiled and they kept on walking to class.

Krad was in the office waiting for the transcripts to go through and his schedule and class assignment.

The lady looked at him weird and asked, "are you sure you're a boy? You look like a girl to me."

"I'm sure! I always love wearing girls' clothing! I even loved the uniform from here!" he answered.

"Hmmm, very well! Mr. Hikari it looks like you're cleared! You will be in classroom 2-B and hereis your schedule! Enjoy your time here!" the lady said and handed him the folder.

"Thank you." He said and left the office.

He was able to find the classroom well enough and greeted them with warm, kindness.

In 2-C, one of Dark's classmates were talking about a new student in class 2-B and overheard that it was another guy.

"Aw, I thought it would be another girl!" he said.

"seriously Mousy, you always like to have girls be with you like those three girls that greet you every morning!" one of the classmates said.

"Why not add a guy to the mix? I can help take them off your arms!" the other said.

"Sorry, but Mio, Freedert, and Towa have been my admirers along with the rest of the girls at this school for the longest time." He answered.

"One question though, aren't you worried that this guy might be competition when it comes to getting admierers?" another classmate asked.

"No, I'm guessing he's some kind of ggeek with a lot of zits and really, bad breath." Dark answered.

"Suit yourself!" the classmate said.

_They always know that I get the most girls! How can a new guy take my girls away from me? _He thought to himself.

On the walk home, Dark was heading home with the three girls when he noticed a kitten.

"Hey girls, look a kitten!" he said.

"Aw!" Mio exclaimed.

They ran over and the girls started to pet it. After a few pets it ran into the street as a car was coming.

"Oh no!" Mio exclaimed.

"I got it!" Dark exclaimed.

"Be careful!" Freedert exclaimed.

Dark went into the street to get it and picked it up and said, "Got it!"

"Dark look out!" Towa yelled.

He saw the car and got hit.

"Dark!" Mio yelled.

They ran over.

"Here!" he said and handed them the scared kitten.

The doors opened and the ddriver came out.

"Is he okay?"

"What is going on?" Krad asked and came out.

He saw the driver helping the passed out Dark.

"Is he okay?" Krad asked.

"I don't know, but we should get him to a doctor!" he answered.

"We will have Dr. Niwa look at him!" Krad said.

"Are you sure?" the driver asked.

"Yes, let's hurry!" Krad answered.

They got him into the car.

"Wait, you're that new student!" Mio exclaimed.

"Will Dark be okay?" Towa asked.

"Yeah, don't worry my doctor will take care of him." Krad answered and went into the car.

They watched it leave.

"Was that a boy or a girl?" Towa asked.

"I don't know." Freedert said.

"I rather not know."Mio answered.

Author's commentary

Hey everyone, yet another fic by me! As you can see it's a DNAngel one this time around! It's also my first one in a while since my Tsubasa of a DNAngel fics were published on the site.

This one will be an interesting one because it's going to be more of a yaoi. A friend of mine gave me the idea back at my and my boyfriend's panel at this past year's AFO when we shown episode 12 of DNAngel "With Rutile…" I bet you're wondering, what's with the girls not acting so spazzy and everything like in the series? I thought I would give them more of a natural tone to it and kind of have them act like the Yuki Sohma fan club from Fruits Basket but have Risa as the stalker girl like before. Not only that, I wanted to bring in the other two girls we haven't seen much and I thought it would bring the fic interest from the audience.

Also, what's with Krad cross dressing? I remembered that I did a role play where we crossed over Fruits Basket, FMA, and Tokyo Mew Mew and there was a point where I drew Krad wearing the girls' uniform from Fruits Basket and that popped back into my head. That helped me out in coming up with the idea for the fic when I didn't know what to do in the first place.

Well, that's about it! Enjoy the first chapter and also! I don't own DNAngel! This is a fan based story! DNAngel is owned by ADV Films(Sentei Works), Tokyopop, and Yukiru Sugisaki. Respect the official releases!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Krad got Dark back to his mansion where the maids took Dark to Dr. Kosuke Niwa in the infirmary so he could look at his injuries.

Krad was doing his homework from his first day of classes in his room and thought about Dark.

He put his pencil down and said, "I wonder if the doctor finished with him."

He got up and looked in the mirror at himself in the dress he was wearing and said, "I hope he doesn't turn into one of those guys who try to hit me because I'm in a dress!"

He left the room and headed for the infirmary.

Dark was lying in bed in the infirmary and woke up to see the surroundings.

"What the? Where am I? Why am I in bandages?" he asked.

"You're awake!" he heard and saw a man come in.

"Who are you and where am I?" he asked.

"I am Dr. Niwa, I am Krad Hikari's doctor and you're at his mansion." He answered.

"Mansion?" he asked.

"Hello doctor." He heard and saw Krad.

"Hi there Krad."

"Krad? A guy's name for a girl?" Dark asked as he saw Krad walk over.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm sorry for hitting you earlier, please forgive me." Krad said as he curtsied.

_This person is really weird, they have a guy's name, a guy's voice, and dress in girl's clothing. I'm assuming Krad's a girl and that dress does make her look cute. _Dark thought to himself.

"It's not your fault, it was mine."

"Huh?"

"I didn't see you guys come when I was getting that kitten for my fan club."

"Fan club?"

"I don't know if you've heard of me, but I'm Dark Mousy of 2-C and I am pretty popular especially with the ladies, why not try and join my fan girls?"

_What the hell? He thinks I'm a girl? Well, I do always wear this stuff. _

"Very well, I guess I can. By the way, I am Krad Hikari in 2-B, I just moved here and started today."

"I never thought I would get hit by a limousine when a pretty lady arrives, I guess I better watch out next time."

"Yeah, maybe you should."

"Um Master Krad, does Mr. Mousy want to stay for dinner?" one of the maids asked.

"Master?" Dark asked.

"Uh well, that's what they always call me since I own this mansion! What do you say? Join me for dinner?" Krad asked.

"Sure! Since I'm stuck here anyways!" Dark exclaimed.

"Very well, I will get the table ready." The maid said.

_Shit, if he finds out that I'm really a guy, this will go bad! _Krad thought to himself.

Later on after dinner, Krad made arrangements for Dark's ride home and was helping him towards the door after Dark got back into his uniform shirt.

"Well, thanks for the hospitality!" Dark exclaimed.

"No problem!" Krad exclaimed.

"I'm guessing I will be seeing you tomorrow at school?" Dark asked.

Krad nodded.

Dark kissed Krad on the cheek and ran off.

Krad blushed and blinked surprisingly.

"Well, he seems charming." One of the maids said.

"Yeah." Krad said and walked inside.

The next day at school, Dark's fan club gathered around him asking him about yesterday afternoon. Towa even brought him cookies to make him feel better after watching him getting hit by the limousine.

"So, you were with the new student for the afternoon?" Freedert asked.

"Yeah, she was really nice and let me stay for dinner." He answered.

"She? Are you sure she's a she?" Mio asked.

"She sounded more like a guy." Towa said.

"She sounds like a guy, has a guy's name, but she's really cute." Dark said.

"Well, we have to agree with you on that." Towa said.

"By the way, where is Krad anyways?" Freedert asked.

"I don't know, but she doesn't seem to be social much." He answered.

"Because Krad's mostly sitting alone!" they heard and turned to see the newspaper club.

"Great, they arrived!" Mio said.

"Good morning Ms. Hio! How are you doing today?" Takeshi Saehara asked.

"Go away Saehara, even though we had one date doesn't mean we're a couple!" Mio yelled.

"You know you can't resist me!" he said.

She punched him.

"Ah!" he exclaimed.

"That's what you get and you deserved it!" she yelled.

"So, Dark the news was that you spent the day with the newest student, how was it?" Keiji Saga asked.

"Let me guess, you're looking for a great scoop for the front page and came to me for the umpteenth time, no thank you!" he said and left.

"Come on! I need a story!" Keiji exclaimed.

"You need a life douchebag!" the girls yelled and followed him.

"He'll come around! Come on minions!" Keiji exclaimed as he walked ahead.

"Damn, why does he always calls us?" Takeshi asked.

"I don't know, it's his tick." The secretary answered as they followed.

Dark walked down the hall heading towards the yearbook club when he saw Krad at his locker.

"Hey Krad!"

He turned to see Dark and said, "Hi there! How you feeling today?"

"My ribs hurt a little but I'm okay." He answered.

"That's good! Where are you heading?"

"Yearbook club, I was picked for the hottest guy student pages for this year."

"That's good, let me come with!"

"Okay, I hope you don't mind to see me take pictures." Dark said.

"Don't mind at all." Krad said.

The both of them walked down the hall.

When they arrived, all the girls in the club except for Riku Harada welcomed him.

"Hello there girls!" he exclaimed.

"Jeez, how could anyone make such a big deal about Dark?" Riku asked.

"He is the hottest guy after all!" Ritsuko answered.

"Yeah!" Mari exclaimed.

"Now girls, calm down! We should let Dark breathe since he is in the spread after all." Risa said.

"I don't get why we can't let Dark have the whole thing." One of the girls said.

"We have to give some of the other guys a chance." Riku answered.

"Obvious answer from tomboy." One of the girls said and the girls giggled.

Ritsuko noticed Krad and asked, "Who did you bring Dark? Don't tell me it's another fan club girl!"

"Well, I am not really part of it." Krad said.

"Oh come on now!" Dark said as he put his arm around him. "This is Krad, the new student."

"Hello there!" Krad exclaimed.

"Krad? Who would name a girl that?" a girl asked.

"Now, now! We have Dark, we should start the photoshoot! Ready Dark?" Risa asked.

"Whenever you all are." He answered as he stood at the set up.

"Where should I stand?" Krad asked.

"You can stand right next to us." One of the girls said.

"Okay!" he said and went over to them.

They started the photoshoot for the yearbook. They even had Dark change into a casual outfit for a few shots

Krad watched and started to blush a bit.

_What is happening to me? It feels like I'm getting a bit warm in here! Is it because of how great Dark looks? Oh man! Don't tell me I'm hitting on a guy! _He thought to himself.

"Hey, are you okay?" one of the girls asked.

"Yes, excuse me I need some fresh air!" Krad exclaimed as he walked out.

Krad was splashing water on his face in the boys' restroom.

"I can't believe I was getting so flustered all of a sudden." He said.

"Excuse me, you know that the girls' room is next door!" he heard.

He flashed his chest a bit.

"Oh my! You're a guy?"

Krad nodded and said, "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Okay." The guy said and watched Krad go. "What just happened? If that was a guy then why is he wearing girls' clothing?"

Dark found Krad after the photoshoot.

"There you are! You left all of a sudden, is there something wrong?" Dark asked.

Krad remembered all of the stuff during the shoot and blushed and then said, "No, nothing at all!"

"Very well, me and the fan club are heading out for parfaits, want to come?" Dark asked.

"Parfaits? Um, no, I have to get home! Sorry, next time!" Krad answered and ran off.

"I wonder what crawled up her skirts." Dark said as he walked off himself.

Takeshi was watching from the potted plant nearby and said, "So, the ever-so-cool knows that guy, this will make a great news story!"

He ran to the newspaper club..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What? You found the newest student and she is a guy?" Keiji asked.

"How is that possible?" the secretary asked.

Takeshi returned to the newspaper club where he explained his discovery to the club.

"I don't know but it was really fucked up when I saw his boobless chest!" Takeshi answered.

"did you take a picture of it?" the secretary asked.

"No, but I did take a picture of the top student with him." Takeshi answered as he took out his camera and shown them the picture.

They saw it was Dark talking with Krad.

"No way!" one of the members exclaimed.

"It looks like you're saying Dark's gay?" Keiji asked.

"I don't know, but it will be great for the front page!" Takeshi exclaimed.

"Hmm, you do have a point and it would reveal something about Dark that the school doesn't know about." Keiji said.

"What about the girls that fall for him?" the secretary asked.

"They will be crawling back to us and we will be the popular ones! Saehara write the story!" Keiji exclaimed.

"Right away sir!" Takeshi exclaimed.

Keiji smiled and said, "Dark, you'll be going down when this comes out!"

Meanwhile, Dark was staring off into space while he and his fan club were out for parfaits. The girls were talking and giggling.

Freedert noticed Dark's parfait was melting and said, "Um Dark, your parfait's melting."

"Huh?" he asked and looked down to see it. "Shit! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"We tried and you still stared into space." Towa answered.

"What's up with you? You seem occupied ever since we got here." Mio asked.

"It's Krad isn't it?" Freedert asked.

"No, it's not her." Dark answered as he tried to eat what's left of the parfait.

"It is!" they said altogether.

"Okay it is." He said.

"We knew it!" they all said.

"I can't help it! She's a pretty girl, you can't help staring into those soleful, gold eyes!" Dark exclaimed.

"Did you two kiss?" Towa asked.

"I only kissed her on the cheek." He answered.

"It's obvious, you're in love!" Mio exclaimed.

"Just a day after being hit by her limousine!" Towa exclaimed.

"Jeez Towa, you make that sound sadistic than romantic!" Mio told her.

"Well that's what happened yesterday when he saved that kitty I brought home!" Towa said.

"So Dark, what are you going to do now?" Freedert asked.

"I don't know." He answered.

"Why not go back to her mansion and kiss her again?" Towa asked.

"Towa!" Mio and Freedert exclaimed.

"What? It's not like we're actually dating him!" she exclaimed.

"She's right." Freedert said.

Mio nodded.

"You know what girls, maybe I should go and find her. Thanks!" he exclaimed and got up and picked up his bag and left.

Risa listened to the whole thing two tables over.

"so Mr. Dark's in love with the new student." She said.

"risa, don't tell me you're going to become jealous again." Riku said.

"But riku, Ican't let another girl take my precious Dark from me!" she exclaimed.

She sighed and said, "Whatever, I am just saying that Dark's human and he will fall in love with someone someday."

"Oh please, I will be the one who will be his lover!" Risa exclaimed.

Riku sighed again.

"The first thing I will do is find out who Krad really is!" Risa exclaimed and cackled.

Dark arrived at Krad's mansion after sunset.

"Finally, I found it! This place is not so easy to find." He said and walked up to the door and rang the bell.

One of the maids answered it and said, "Ah! It's you again! Are you here for Master Krad?"

"You mean mistress?"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry! Let me go get hi-I mean her!" the maid exclaimed and went upstairs.

Krad finished his homework and lied on his bed.

"That was a relief, never thought I would become so focused in my work especially being flustered in front of a boy. No wonder why my grades were so good back at home." He said.

He heard a knock.

"Yes?"

"Master Krad, Mr. Dark's here."

"Dark? Why is he here?" he asked and got up and left the room.

Dark saw krad come down the stairs and smiled.

Krad smiled back and ran over to him.

"What is it?" Krad asked.

"Well, I wanted to see you of course!" Dark answered.

Krad blushed and asked, "You did?"

"Yeah."

Krad felt his heart pound and thought, _Oh man! Why is my heart pounding? What should I do?_

"Pancakes!" he exclaimed.

"Pancakes?" Dark asked.

_Fuck my life! _Krad thought.

"Um, Minmei!" Krad asked when he saw her come by.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can you tell the cook that I'm craving pancakes tonight?" Krad asked.

"Um, okay? I better go and do that now." She said and left.

"Sorry about that, sometimes I spout out random stuff, so where were we?" Krad asked.

"We were at just standing around here." Dark answered.

"Oh yeah, shall we sit down?" Krad asked as he went to the foyer.

Dark followed.

"Are you the only one living here?" Dark asked.

"No, it's me, the maids, the chef, and the doctor. I inherited my family's fortune after my parents died, but time to time the president of the company comes and sees me." Krad answered.

"I see, I guess I'm not the only one alone." Dark said.

"You have a mansion?" Krad asked.

"No, an apartment but my mom ran off and left me." Dark answered.

"I see, sorry to hear." Krad said.

"Don't worry about it, I've grown accustomed to it." Dark said.

"Do you want to stay for dinner again?" Krad asked.

"Sure, why not." He answered.

They ate the so-called dinner and had some dessert that the chef prepared. Then they went up to Krad's room afterwards.

"Jeez, your room is even fancy!" Dark exclaimed.

"It's nothing, I am just rich." Krad said as he sat down.

_What should I say to him next? Or what should I do now?_Krad thought to himself.

"Is there something wrong? You look flushed." Dark said.

"Um, I don't know, but –" Krad said.

He stared into his eyes and felt his heart pound again and leaned in and kissed Dark.

Dark's eyes widened and then he closed his eyes and held Krad close. Krad held onto him and they lied back on the bed and stayed there for the night.

Author's Commentary

Okay, that was pretty steamy! Hello everyone! I am guessing you all noticed my summary changed for this story. I came up with the idea of a newspaper scandal a lot better than what I originally had planned. On top of that, what else can I do with Keiji, Minion(I don't know his actual name so I use the minion nickname since I remembered Keiji calling him that in the manga), and Takeshi? So, watch out for the next chapter of this fic!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the next morning and Krad woke up to find Dark right next to him with his arm around him. He blushed a bit and then turned to see the clock and noticed it was still buzzing. He hit the snooze button and got up and grabbed his uniform and went into the bathroom.

Dark woke up to the sound of a shower running. He saw that Krad was out of bed and asked, "I actually slept with her?"

He stretched as he heard the door open.

Krad came out in his uniform as he dried his hair off.

"Why, hello there." Dark greeted.

"hello." Krad said as he finished drying.

"How did you sleep?" Dark asked.

"Fairly well." Krad answered as he pulled his hair back with a ribbon. "Shall we go down for breakfast and leave?"

Dark nodded.

The both of them left the room. Krad had to explain to the maids about Dark spending the night was an accidental thing. The girls still understood and they served the boys their food. Once they finished, the both of them went into the limo and headed for school.

When they arrived, they noticed Dark's fan club wasn't at the gate waiting for Dark.

"What the hell? That's weird! Freedert, Mio, and Towa usually wait for me out here." Dark said.

"maybe we're late and they didn't want to wait for you any longer when the bell rang." Krad said.

Dark checked the clock on his phone and said, "No, we're still on time."

Krad shrugged.

"Whatever, let's go in." Dark said as he walked ahead.

Krad followed.

They went to their respectful classes and noticed that everyone was silent and not looking at them.

_The fuck? This is weird, it's like no one is not paying attention. _Dark thought.

_Could it be something I did? It couldn't be, I am still the new student around here. _Krad thought.

_Something happened, I just know it. _Dark thought.

_Something definitely happened. _Krad thought as well.

During lunch, everyone glared at Dark and Krad as they were walking together to the spot where Dark's fan club girls were sitting. The girls didn't even say anything when they arrived.

"Okay girls, what the fuck is going on around here? It is like no one wants to talk to me!" Dark yelled.

"Let alone me." Krad said.

"Did you get a copy of the newest issue of the newspaper?" Freedert asked.

"No, why?" Krad asked.

"Here." Mio answered and put the newspaper in front of them.

They saw the front page and saw a picture of themselves from yesterday.

"This was taken yesterday!" Dark exclaimed.

"Read the headline." Towa said.

They did and saw the headline reading, **"TOP STUDENT FALLING FOR GUYS NOW?" **

"What the hell? It can't be! I am not gay! Who would write this garbage!" Dark yelled.

Krad stood silent.

The girls were silent.

"It was the newspaper club wasn't it?" Dark asked.

He saw Krad run off.

"Krad!" Dark yelled.

"I'm guessing you're going to run after her,I'm sorry, him?" Freedert asked.

"What are you saying?" Dark asked.

"Why not ask Krad yourself? He will probably reveal the truth about himself." Mio answered.

He saw the girls leave.

"Girls! Come back! This article is probably bullshit!" Dark yelled.

The girls were gone.

He went off to find Krad.

Krad was in one part of the courtyard and had tears in his eyes and asked, "Why? Why would someone would reveal my identity? I didn't mean to reveal it to someone myself!"

He heard footsteps and turned to see Risa.

She stormed over and slapped him.

"You bastard! How could you keep your true self and go after Dark!" she yelled.

He felt his face where the bruise was.

"Now my preciouse Dark is being seen as gay! How dare you!" she yelled and slapped him again.

He went to the ground at that point.

"Tell me, what did you do to him?" she asked.

"We k-k-kissed." He answered.

"Bastard!" She yelled and punched him.

"Risa! Leave him alone!" Riku yelled.

"Riku! He kissed Dark!"

"So what? He didn't know Krad was a guy in the first place!"

"But Riku!"

Riku went over to the bruised Krad and asked, "Are you okay?"

Krad just cried in answer.

"Now you made the poor guy cry!" Riku yelled.

Risa was silent and walked away.

"Stay away from Dark you bastard!" Risa yelled and fully ran off.

Riku watched her sister run towards the school and then looked at the crying Krad.

_Poor guy, I have a feeling it was those dirty jerks in the newspaper that did that article. _Riku thought.

Keiji cackled and exclaimed, "Victory! The top student's reputation is ruined!"

"We finally did it!" Takeshi exclaimed.

"Now we can have all the girls come crawling to us since their precious Dark is now ruined! You did an awesome job Saehara!"

"Thank you Saga!"

They laughed together.

"Now that's been done, what will we do next for our next issue?" the secretary asked.

Both boys went silent.

"I don't know." Keiji said.

"Shit, that means we have to find better stories to top this one!" Takeshi exclaimed.

"We'll find something, so look for it!" Keiji told him.

"What? You're expecting me to do the dirty work? Don't I get at least a promotion for it?" Takeshi asked.

"Nope, you're still our reporter! Now shoo!" Keiji answered.

"Fine." Takeshi grumbled and left the room.

As he was walking down the halls, he noticed Riku helping Krad out.

"What the hell Older Harada? Why are you helping that damn cross dresser?" Takeshi asked.

"Risa beat him up for the crappy article you wrote!" Riku yelled.

"What?" Krad asked and noticed Takeshi.

"Sorry! I wanted a great scoop!" Takeshi said.

"And you got that by ruining Dark and had Krad beaten up?" Riku asked.

"Well, he did show his chest to me!" Takeshi exclaimed.

"I didn't know you wrote for the newspaper, I was trying to prove I was a guy!" Krad yelled.

"Then tell us why do you cross dress?" Takeshi asked.

"If I tell you, you would probably ruin my reputation next." Krad answered as he walked away.

"Krad!" Riku yelled and turned to Takeshi. "Now see what you did? You made him walk off!"

"Hey, don't blame me that he acted like a lady by swallowing his pride like that! If you excuse me, I am looking for another scoop! Call me when he reveals his secret." Takeshi said as he left.

"I really hate him! I do feel sorry for Krad though, I never thought Risa would let out her own jealousy on him." Riku said.

For the rest of the day, Krad avoided Dark so he wouldn't be spied on with him, especially when Dark managed to find him. He even ignored Dark when he got into the limo and had it speed off.

_I'm sorry Dark, but I can't be seen with you. I can't even tell you that the article is true about me. _Krad thought as he rode home.

Author's Commentary

Hello everyone, sorry if I ended the chapter so soon! Didn't know what else to put, besides there is always next chapter! And also don't get on me for putting something in bold in this chapter. It was a school newspaper headline after all, I had to put it in bold. Well, I guess that's about it! See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dark got home from his worst day ever of being ignored. On top of that, his feet hurt from running around looking for Krad and walking home, which they hurt worse than before. He slouched on his couch when he entered the living room.

"Oh my feet! This was the most shitty day ever!" he exclaimed.

He took out the copy of the school newspaper that he took from his fan club and took a look at the picture of him and Krad.

"I wonder how come Krad ignored me all day? Is this article true? Is she really a guy? Am I really into him or her?" he asked.

He sighed and put his head into his hands.

Krad was lying on his bed after taking a bath. He had bandages on his face since Dr. Niwa saw him when he arrived.

He thought about the newspaper article and then how Risa beat him up. He started to tear up again.

He heard a knock and yelled out, "Come in!"

The door opened and in came Kei Hiwatari, "Hello there Krad."

"Hi Mr. Hiwatari." He said and wiped his eyes. "What brings you here?"

"I came to see how you're adjusting." He answered.

"I'm adjusting very well." Krad answered.

"Glad to hear!"

Krad nodded.

"I see you're still wearing those girls' clothing."

"Yeah, I'm still wearing them."

"You know krad, someday you have to switch out and start wearing boys' clothing. You will probably end up running your parents' company and they need a strong leader and it would be a major change."

Krad nodded.

"Don't let it bother you so much, just enjoy high school for now."

"I will."

"I better head back to the office, I will visit again soon."

"See ya Mr. Hiwatari."

He watched him leave.

"At least he doesn't know about what happened to day."

"krad needs to start wearing boys' clothing." Mr. Hiwatari told Dr. Niwa as he was leaving.

"I know, but he always has been comfortable in what he's wearing and he does it well." Dr. Niwa said.

"Kosuke, those bandages, why were they on his face?"

"It was a jealous girl, he found out that the academy he's attending found out about his secret and well she beat him up for falling for some guy."

"I see, I hope this experience will teach him something in the end." Mr. Hiwatari said as he got into his car.

"Let's see how it goes then." Dr. Niwa said.

They said their goodbyes and Mr. Hiwatari drove off.

"I hope you're right Kei, that Krad will be able to change." Dr. Niwa said.

The next day at school, Dark was trying to get his fan club back but they ignored him as he followed them. They escaped him when they got to the bathroom.

"Shit!" Dark exclaimed and walked off.

"Are you sure we should be ignoring Dark like this?" Towa asked Mio.

"Well, he is falling for Krad, why not?" Mio answered.

"Well, he didn't know Krad was a guy and we didn't either, how else we were supposed to know?" Freedert asked.

Mio sighed and said, "I guess you're right, we can't help it if Dark's still dreamy and to tell you the truth, Krad does look cute in that uniform!" Mio exclaimed.

"How can you say that?" they heard Risa ask.

"Risa?" they all asked and they saw her walk out of one of the stalls.

"You three are just saying that so Dark can be with that guy!" Risa exclaimed.

"Hey, we love Dark as much as you do, but not to the point of being a bitch towards Krad!" Mio exclaimed.

"Yeah, why don't you swallow your jealousy for once and be more open minded?" Towa asked.

"As if! I will have Dark even if I have to kill Krad in order to keep him away." Risa said and stormed out.

"Drama queen much?" Mio asked.

"Yeah!" Towa and Freedert exclaimed.

"So, how should we welcome Krad formally?" Freedert asked.

"I know how, through our host club!" Mio exclaimed.

"Excellent idea!" Towa exclaimed.

"You're brilliant Mio!" Freedert exclaimed.

"This will help Krad rebuild his confidence around here in no time and also try to get that stalker away from our precious Dark and his golden-eyed lover." Mio said.

"Eh? You like this? I mean Dark going for a guy?" Towa asked.

"Of course, since we are his fan club, we should support him all the way! Come on girls!" Mio exclaimed.

"Right!" they exclaimed.

As the day went on, Krad was still avoiding Dark. He even went into the botanical garden as an escape.

He sighed and said, "Finally I got away from him!"

"Excuse me, are you Krad Hikari?" a boy asked.

"Yes? Why?" he asked.

"You were invited by Ms. Hio to a tea party at the host club this afternoon." The boy answered as he handed him an envelope.

"Host club?"

"It's a nice club we have here at the academy and girls like to come around and have tea and somehow you are a special guest to Ms. Hio's party." The boy answered.

Krad opened the envelope and read, _"I know you had a bad day yesterday and we want to cheer you up by having tea with me, Towa, and Freedert this afternoon-Mio Hio."_

"I guess I will be going." Krad said.

"Very well, I will tell her you will be attending." The boy said and left.

"I wonder why a girl would invite me? I guess she felt sorry for me." Krad said.

Dark watched some of the girls from his class chatting away and saw some of his male classmates walk by his desk without even noticing him.

"Hey Mr. Dark!" he heard.

He jumped out of his desk and saw Risa.

"Risa, what brings you here?" he asked.

"I noticed that you were alone in here, so I decided to drop by." She answered.

"Thanks, but shouldn't you be shunning me like everyone else? Or at least avoiding me like my fan club and Krad?" Dark asked.

"Oh Mr. Dark, you're so silly! I am not like them, I really care about you." She answered.

"Really? For the past year and a half you've been stalking me everywhere. Hell, you even watched me through my window when I was living in a boarding house until I was able to afford an apartment! I found that very creepy especially when you told me when you got me my favorite hair mousse and cologne for my birthday!" Dark told her.

She giggled and said, "That's in the past now! Let's forget all about it shall we? There's a poetry meeting in the café tonight, want to go?"

"Well, I have a lot of homework to do. Maybe another time!" he answered.

"Come on, pretty please?" Risa asked.

"I'm busy, another time all right? I need to use the restroom." He answered and left.

"Damn it, I thought I had him!" she exclaimed.

"Man, I can't believe you're stalking a gay guy!" one of Dark's classmates exclaimed.

"Shut up!" she yelled and left.

"Damn, you really pissed her off." One of the others said.

Dark finished with the toilet and was washing his hands and then started to think about Krad and the article.

"Even though it happened yesterday, I wonder why Krad would avoid me especially when I need to know the truth? Could it be true? Could have I fallen for him? Damn it, he's nothing but a fucking trap! But I can't resist his eyes."

Then he thought about Risa and shuddered.

"I don't get that stalker bitch! Why would she come around when I'm feeling like this?" he asked himself.

He tossed the paper towel and left the bathroom and headed back to class.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Krad arrived at the Host Club and found some of the guys giving him warm welcomes and he smiled and greeted them back. He found the girls at one of the tables.

"Welcome Krad!" the they said.

"Hello there." He said shyly.

"Take a seat!" Freedert exclaimed.

He did.

One of the guys poured him some tea.

"Thank you." He said and started to sip.

"Cake?" Mio asked.

"Sure." He answered and took a slice.

"How was your day today?" Towa asked.

"Okay I guess, Dark tried to find me though." He answered.

"He did?" Freedert asked.

"Yeah, it's like he's trying to stalk me down."

"We already have one stalker and that is Risa Harada."

"I see, she really likes Dark doesn't she?"

"Yeah, to the point of stalking him." Towa answered.

"She even got him gifts and he seems to try and get her to leave him alone." Freedert answered.

"No wonder she beat me up yesterday." He said.

"What? She beat you up?" Mio asked.

He nodded and told them what happened and how Riku helped him out.

"Poor you." Towa said.

"Yeah!" Mio and Freedert said.

Krad had tears in his eyes and asked, "Is it wrong for a guy to love another?"

"Aw!" the girls exclaimed.

"I guess we were wrong for ignoring Dark." Mio said.

"Huh?" he asked.

"We were ignoring Dark because of the article." Freedert said.

"We didn't know that it would hurt Dark and possibly you in the first place." Towa said.

"We're sorry!" the girls exclaimed.

"Apology accepted."

"Now that's settled, since Risa might be trying to sink her claws into Dark, the only way we can get her away is try and get Dark and Krad on a date together!" Mio exclaimed.

"What?" Krad asked. "How will that happen?"

"He won't know it's you because it will be a blind date." Mio answered.

"What about Risa?" Freedert asked.

"We will make sure that we get her taken care of! Operation Krad's Love will take affect today!" Mio exclaimed.

"What? What if Dark doesn't want to go through with it?" Krad asked.

"he will! Just leave it to us!" Towa exclaimed.

Krad nodded.

Later on that day, the girls found Dark and told them that a girl wants to go out with him.

"What? How? I thought the whole student body hated my guts!" he said.

"I know most of the students have been ignoring you but this girl really wants to go out with you!" Freedert exclaimed.

"Yeah!" the other two exclaimed.

"Who is it?" Dark asked.

"We can't tell you! You will find out when you two meet!" Mio answered.

"Okay, if it's Risa, I will kill myself!" Dark exclaimed and left.

"Yes!" Towa exclaimed.

"All right, now phase two! Talk to Riku!" Mio exclaimed.

They went off to find her.

"What? You want me to keep Risa inside her room?" Riku asked.

"Please?" the three of them asked.

"What for?" Riku asked suspiciously.

"Well, we set Krad and Dark up on a blind date together." Mio answered.

"And we don't want your sister to ruin it." Towa told her.

"Since she hates the thought of Dark and Krad being together." Freedert said.

"I see, I guess he told you what happened to him yesterday." Riku said.

The girls nodded.

"I will do it, I do admit my sister's psychotic and I don't want Krad to get hurt again." Riku said.

"We totally agree!" the girls exclaimed.

"Totally agree with what?" they heard.

They turned to see the newspaper club.

"You guys again!" Freedert exclaimed.

Keiji sniffed the air and said, "I think I smell a story here! And it has to do with Dark!"

"We have nothing to say to you idiots!" Riku exclaimed.

"Aw come on! That article was priceless!" Takeshi exclaimed.

"It also caused the whole school stop talking to Dark and Krad hurt by Risa!" Freedert told them.

"Well, they weren't expecting that from just one article did you?" the minion ask.

"I think you three planned this all along!" Towa exclaimed.

"We were trying to the girls so we figured that with the article we would get the ones that were mesmerized by Dark when they found out that he was falling for a guy." Keiji said.

"Is that working out for the three of you?" Freedert asked.

"No!" they all answered.

"Good, because you three are fucking sick!" Mio yelled.

The four girls walked away.

"Come on girls! Mio?" Takeshi asked.

The four of them flipped them off as they walked.

The three boys sighed.

"We're not going to get laid aren't we?" Takeshi asked.

"Not in a million fucking years." Keiji answered.

That Sunday, Krad was getting ready for his blind date by getting into a nice outfit that the girls helped him pick out during the looked at the small gift he picked up and sighed.

"I hope he likes it. Also, will he accept me when I tell him the truth?" he asked.

He finished up and went to the limo that was waiting for him outside.

Dark looked at himself in the mirror after getting dressed.

"Well, it's time!"

He picked up the small gift.

"I hope she likes it!"

He headed outside and headed for the rendezvous spot.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Riku looked at her sister's door and sighed and thought, _Will this actually work? She is my sister but we want Dark and Krad to be happy. I don't want Krad to get hurt again all thanks to her. Well, I guess I have to try._

She went in to find Risa getting ready for something.

"Risa!"

"What is it? I'm getting ready to go out with Dark!" she exclaimed.

"What? Why the hell he wants to go out with you?"

"Because I'm the only girl for him and that Krad doesn't belong with him!"

"Well sorry, it looks like I can't let you do that!"

"What do you mean by that?" Risa asked as she stepped out of her closet.

Riku took out the duct tape and said, "You have to stay here for the day."

Her eyes widened and Riku stepped forward and started to tie her sister up.

When she was done, Risa was taped to a chair and had tape across her mouth. Risa was trying to scream underneath.

"Sorry, I can't let you ruin Dark's and Krad's date."

Risa's eyes widened and tried to scream again as Riku left the room.

Riku closed the door and locked it.

Meanwhile, Krad arrived at the park and got to the fountain where he and Dark were supposed to meet.

Dark arrived at the park and found the fountain and saw Krad.

"Krad?"

"Hello Dark."

"Um, you look nice!"

"Thanks!"

"Don't you have to run off somewhere like you did during the week?"

"No, why?"

"Because I have a blind date."

"You see, I'm your blind date."

"What!""

"Yeah, your fan club noticed that we weren't talking so he wanted to bring us together." He answered casually.

"They did that for me?" Dark whispered.

"Excuse me?"

He smiled and said, "Very well, where do you want to go?"

Krad smiled and said, "I don't know, take me to the places where you would take a girl on a normal date."

They left the park and headed for the amusement park where they spent the day riding the rides, playing games, and eating.

When the sun started to set, they went to a café for dinner.

"Thanks Dark."

"You're welcome."

They were silent after they ordered and Dark started to thought about the article.

"Tell me something, is it true?"

"What?"

"Is that article true?"

Krad stood silent.

"Well?"

"Yes, it is true, about my identity I mean. I am really a guy."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how you will react. I'm sorry Dark. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Tell me why you dress like a girl then and you might see my reaction."

"Well, ever since I was a child, I always saw girls in their little dresses while I was wearing my usual boys' clothing of a polo shirt and slacks especially at school.I kept on looking at the girls' clothing until I started wearing a dress. My father didn't approve but my mother thought it was cute and didn't mind. I kept on wearing them especially after their death. It was so comforting."

Dark was silent.

"I didn't mean to let those newspaper guys know about me because I didn't know that the one I revealed myself was the photographer."

"Takeshi Saehara…"

"Yeah and it also caused me to get beaten up by Risa, Riku's sister for going after you."

"What?"

"That's why I've been avoiding you." Krad said with tears in his voice.

Dark wiped them away and said, "Stop crying, I hate it when the prettiest people cry."

Krad blushed and felt his heart pounding.

"I guess you were afraid of telling me everything, now do you feel better?"

Krad nodded.

"Now, let's end this night on a good note shall we?"

Krad nodded.

The waitress came and dropped off the food and they ate in silence.

Risa managed to get the tape off of her wrists by moving her wrists and fingers around and released herself.

"Damn that bitch! Why did she do that?" she asked and ran to the door and unlocked it and ran out.

Riku went to check on her sister and saw that she was gone.

"Shit! This is not good!" Riku yelled and left to go after her.

Dark and Krad arrived at Dark's place and they got out of the limo.

"Thanks for the day Dark." Krad said.

"No problem."

"Dark, I am really sorry about not telling you about the secret."

He kissed Krad.

His eyes widened and saw Dark break off.

"It's okay, I love you."

"What?"

"I had these feelings for you for a while."

Krad blushed and the both of them kissed again.

Risa saw what was going on and yelled, "Get away from him you bastard!"

"Risa?" Dark exclaimed.

Risa ran with a knife ready and Dark blocked Krad and got stabbed instead.

"Dark!" Krad yelled.

"Why?" Risa asked.

"Because I love Krad that's why." Dark answered as he passed out.

"Dark! No!" Krad yelled and held his wound.

The driver came out and asked, "Is he okay?"

"No, we need to get him to the house and quick!" he answered.

The driver nodded and helped him get Dark into the limo.

"krad?" Risa asked.

"Go away Risa!" Krad growled and went into the limo.

She watched the limo drive away.

She started to cry and asked, "What have I done?"

Author's Commentary

Hello everyone, I think I will be ending this with chapter eight. It's not looking the way I hope it was. I think I did a lot better with the Sorcerer's Nightfall yaoi scenes. Who knows, I might do a rewrite. So, see ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was raining and Riku was looking for her sister.

"Risa! Where are you?" she yelled.

She finally found her crying in the rain in front of Dark's apartment building.

"Risa?"

"Riku?"

Riku noticed that her sister's hand was holding a knife with some blood on it.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I..I hurt Mr…Dark…" Risa said in between sobs.

"What?" Riku asked.

"I stabbed Mr. Dark! He was trying to help Krad and I ended up stabbing him!" Risa answered and hugged her and cried more.

_No, it can't be! Will Dark be okay? _Riku thought to herself.

At Krad's, Krad was looking over the passed out Dark who was in a bed with bandages wrapped around his torso and hooked up to life support.

Krad had tears in his eyes and the maids were watching as well.

"Poor Master Krad." One of them said.

"He finally said he loved me." They heard.

"Krad?" one of them asked.

"Can we do something for you?" another asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"What is it?"

"Get me a boys' uniform."

"What?"

"I think it's time for me to turn in a new leaf." He answered and went upstairs.

The maids saw him leave.

"What got him?"

The girls shrugged.

Krad was in his room and thought about what Risa has done and then thought about Dark.

_Dark, I'm sorry! This is all my fault! Ever since I attending the academy in my girls' uniform, I've been causing you nothing but trouble and you got hurt all because of me. _Krad thought to himself and then looked at the girls' uniform on its hanger and took it and ripped it to shreds and took off the clothes he was wearing.

"Never again…"

The next day at school, Riku told the fan club what happened when she found Risa.

"No it can't be!" Freedert exclaimed.

"It is, my sister stabbed Dark." Riku answered.

"How did she gget out then?" Towa asked.

"I'm not sure, I found her room empty and the tape on the floor." Riku answered.

"Oh! This is interesting! Harada has turned into a incestial lesbian with her sister!" Takeshi exclaimed.

"cut it out Saehara!" Riku yelled.

"Yeah! All thanks to your little article, Risa went all psycho bitch and hurt Dark after his date with Krad!" Mio yelled.

"How'd that happen?" Keiji asked.

"None of your business!" they heard and turned to see Krad in a boys' uniform.

"Krad…" the girls said.

"What the hell? I thought you wore girls' clothing?" the minion asked.

"Because I needed to change." He answered and headed to class. "Now, leave these girls alone! Dark wouldn't like you three harassing them for anymore information for something that's private."

"Okay, you're really scaring me!" Takeshi exclaimed.

"If you're so scared then fuck off!" Krad growled.

"Let's get out of here!" Takeshi exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Keiji exclaimed.

They watched them leave.

"Krad?" Mio asked after a few minutes of silence.

"If you're asking about Dark, he's unconscious at my house, Dr. Niwa's looking over him. I'm sorry for what happened." Krad told them.

"What's with the change of clothing?" Freedert asked.

"I decided to change and blame myself for everything. The clothing I was wearing was something that was troubling especially for Dark. I'm sorry." He answered and went to class.

"Poor Krad." Towa said.

The girls nodded.

They went through the day without interacting with Krad much.

"Poor Krad, the only love he has is now hurt." Mio said as she and the ggirls left school.

"Never thought that his clothing would cause so much trouble." Riku said.

"I hope Dark will be alright." Freedert said.

"Yeah." Towa said.

"He will, I know he will." Mio said.

Krad finished up cleaning the classroom and was about to head home when he saw Risa.

"What do you want bitch?" he asked.

"I came to apologize."

"For what? All you've done was cause me pain especially now with Dark being laid up."

"I don't know why but I think I was trying to stab you because of jealousy."

"That's a given." He said as he was starting to leave.

"I was jealous of how happy Dark was and how he was trying to find you during the time you weren't speaking to him. I thought I would make him feel better after that article." She said.

He was silent.

"I'm so sorry." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, I have been trying to hold my own tears back all day. Ever since I came here, Dark accepted me even in the girls' clothing and I never had that happen to me before until I came here." He told her.

"You really love him don't you?" she asked.

"I do and he loves me back. That's what he told me before he protected me." Krad answered and left the room.

"Krad…" she started to say.

_You win. _She thought.

Krad came home and went to the infirmary to see Dark. He placed his hand on his and kissed Dark's forehead.

He saw him open his eyes.

"Dark?" Krad asked.

"Krad?"

Krad hugged him and heard him groan.

"Thank God you're alive!"

Dark placed his hand on his head.

"I'm glad to be alive myself."

He noticed Krad's clothing and asked, "What's with the wardrobe change?"

"I think it was time for me to change and finally wear something my own gender."

"Don't."

"Huh?"

"I thought you were cute the way you were."

Krad smiled and said, "Come on now, just get better all right?"

Dark nodded and smiled.

Krad kissed him goodnight and went back to his bedroom.

A week later, Dark returned to school where the girls welcomed him back with open arms. Even Krad, back in the girls' clothing, did the same. The both of them still went out despite how the school population might feel towards it. Risa even supported it.

The End

Author's commentary

I know the ending kind of sucked but well, it's the only thing I can come up with! Well, that's it for now and stay tuned for my Pokemon sequel!


End file.
